


(un)said

by MistressKat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, Hostage Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: “You know, you’re not going to get away with this, right?” Danny asked. He was trying not to go cross-eyed from staring down the barrel and instead focus on the perp behind it. Next to him, Steve made a noise like a dolphin caught in a fishing net. Danny correctly interpreted it as ‘shut the fuck up, Danno’ only the message did not make it from his brain to his mouth. Story of his life, really.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	(un)said

**Author's Note:**

> Written for first line prompt: "Under normal circumstances he would speak his mind, but a gun against his head…"

Under normal circumstances he would speak his mind, but a gun against his head… Okay, _fuck it_ , he was going to do it anyway. 

“You know, you’re not going to get away with this, right?” Danny asked. He was trying not to go cross-eyed from staring down the barrel and instead focus on the perp behind it. Next to him, Steve made a noise like a dolphin caught in a fishing net. Danny correctly interpreted it as ‘ _shut the fuck up, Danno’_ only the message did not make it from his brain to his mouth. 

Story of his life, really. 

“What are you talking about?” The guy holding the gun was a hired goon, but unfortunately not the cheap kind. “As soon as the boss gives a word, I’m going to waste your worthless assess and be out of here.”

“That’s an excellent strategy,” Danny said, shifting on his knees. God, this position was killing him already, no shots being fired. “Except for one thing.” 

“ _Danno_ ,” Steve gritted out. He’d turned fully to stare daggers at the side of Danny’s head now. Unfortunately, Goon Number Two was also no amateur and his aim followed Steve’s head steadily. “You ever heard of ‘silence is golden’?”

“I’ve heard of it,” Danny said. His knee was aching like a motherfucker after ten minutes on hard concrete. “Don’t agree with it.”

The backhanded blow from Goon Number One rocked his head back and Danny spat out blood, praying for Steve not to do anything stupid. 

And still he couldn’t keep his own mouth shut. “He’s not gonna call, you know?” Danny choked out. “Your boss is probably already in handcuffs so you should just…” 

This time it was Steve who got the hit to the face and that shut Danny up like magic. It also drastically decreased the likelihood of either of the goons surviving the situation. 

Steve was grinning, his teeth stained red and eyes hard. Danny breathed through his anger and tested the give on the ropes tying his hands behind his back for the tenth time. There was none. 

A tinny sound of the phone broke the silence. 

“Finally,” Goon Number One said, fishing out a burner from his jeans pocket. “Yeah?” he answered it.

There was a moment, maybe as long as ten seconds, during which Danny contemplated the possibility of their luck running out for real. Steve too, judging by the way he caught Danny’s gaze and held it, something fierce and unbearably tender burning in his eyes. 

Then Good Number Two said “What the fuck is that?” at the same as Goon Number One said “You’re bluffing,” into the phone and Kono dropped out of the ceiling like a vengeful goddess. Danny had always been a convert of course, but it was still a religious experience, watching her drop kick two men twice her size into unconsciousness. 

“Praise be,” he murmured while Steve said “About fucking time. Did you get Marconi?”

“Wrapped up in the van like a Christmas present,” Kono said, slicing through the ropes with her knife. 

“Nice work,” Steve said, already on his feet. He glanced at Danny who was still on the ground, rubbing at his wrists. After a few seconds he seemed to realise what the issue was, simply extending a hand down for Danny to grasp. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Danny said with a feeling as he pulled himself up. His knee – a bundle of white-hot agony – almost gave up under him and it was only Steve’s firm grip on his elbow that stopped Danny from crashing right back to the floor. “Someone kick this guy for me,” he said. “He just cost me at least ten more physio appointments.”

“I’ll drive you,” Steve promised, sounding terribly earnest. He hadn’t let go off Danny’s arm yet and Danny sure as hell wasn’t going to shake him loose. 

“Okay,” Danny said, letting Steve and Kono support him as they walked toward the approaching sound of sirens. “That’ll do, I guess.”


End file.
